Harald Töpfer (Das Buch der Woche)
by Flanagan
Summary: Alle Bände der (fiktiven) "Harald Töpfer"-Reihe einzeln vorgestellt unter dem Titel "Das Buch der Woche"
1. Harald Töpfer und der Stein der Weisen

- Das Buch der Woche -

Harald Töpfer und der Stein der Weisen

von Johanna Katharina Rohling

Eigentlich hatte Harald geglaubt, er sei ein ganz normaler Junge. Zumindest bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag. Da erfährt er, daß er nach Schweinewarz gehen muß. Schweinewarz ist eine Hexenpenne. 

Doch eigentlich will Harald zunächst gar kein Zauberer sein - und er würde einfach so tun, als sei er nicht da, wenn er nicht plötzlich von Verrückten gejagt würde: Prof. Dr. Bummelbo und sein Scherge Rubelus Harbicht klopfen eines Tages an die Tür und Harald weiß sofort: Er muss fliehen !

Zum Glück hat er seine Eule Klodwig. Die und eine fliegende Kuh namens Löwenmäulchen (bei Fachleuten auch bekannt als "Hippus Keifus, der gemeine Hippokeif") verhelfen Harald zuf Flucht. Nach einer brenzligen Verfolgungsjagd und einem verdammt coolen Showdown wird Harald schließlich doch geschnappt und nach Schloss Schweinewarz verschleppt. Diese ist eine ganz besondere Hexenpenne, die schon viele berühmte Zauberers und Hexens geworfen hat; z.B. David Copperfield, Siegfried, Roy... Letztere waren wie nun Harald im Schulhause Schnuffelpuff, mit dem samtroten Jaguar als Hauswappen. So sieht für Harald alles blendend aus, wenn nicht er wäre: 

Lord Wolldimort, Haralds Erzfeind und Fernschachgegner, der ihm schon im zarten Alter von 2 Jahren den Garaus machen wollte. Doch Haralds Mutter wollte das damals nicht und hat ihm Einhalt geboten. "Och bitte, nur eine einzige Narbe !", hatte Woldimort gebettelt. "Na gut .", sagte daraufhin Haralds Mutter, und seitdem ist Harald mit einer hässlichen Narbe in Form eines abnehmenden Mondes im Nachthimmel von London gezeichnet.

Und berühmt geworden war er auch: Denn seine Mutter war mit der Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen und hatte die Filmrechte an Time Warner verkauft. So war Harald auch gleich reich.

Doch zur Zeit war Lord Wolldimort anderweitig beschäftigt. Denn er steckte mitten im Scheidungskrieg mit seiner Frau Cruela Wolldimort (die ihn immer zärtlich "Lord" nannte oder auch "Wolle") und kam darum und deswegen nicht dazu, Harald nachzusetzen.

Es wäre also eigentlich langweilig für Harald, der in Schloß Schweinewarz festsaß, wo es weder einen Internetanschluss noch Satellitenempfang gab; wären da nicht Ronny Wiesel und seine Brüder Fred und Barney. Denn die beiden erzählen immer lustige Witze wie zum Beispiel "Was steht auf dem Grabstein einer Putzfrau ? - Sie kehrt nie wieder." hahahahaha.

Gleich zu Beginn, als Harald mit dem Zug nach Schweinewarz fahren musste und nicht wusste, wie er Gleis 9 27/6 finden sollte, hatten sich Fred und Barney einen kleinen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt:   
Sie hatten gesagt: "Du musst einfach schnurstracks auf die Absperrung vor dem Bahnsteig für die Gleise 9 und 10, dann gelangst du zu Gleis 9 27/6." Harald hatte das natürlich geglaubt und nun hatte er zwei Narben.

Doch auch in Schweinewarz ist nicht alles gold was glänzen tut: Denn der Unterricht ist hart und trotz seiner Berühmtheit wollen nicht alle Pauker Autogramme von ihm. 

Professor Servus Schnaps kann Harald garnicht ab. Gleich in seiner ersten Stunde sagt er zu Harald: "Tjaja - Rum ist eben nicht alles." Und damit hat er Recht.

Doch während Harald, Ronny und Professor Schnaps sich in der Zauberschänke einen hinter die Binde kippen, ist Gefahr im Verzug: Wolldimort konnte seine Frau besänftigen, indem er ihr ein Einhornhorn von einer Geschäftsreise mitbrachte. Denn so etwas hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht. "Hey Babe", säuselt Lord Wolldimort. "Oh Lord !", flüstert sie entzückt. "Das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht ! Jetzt hast du auch einen Wunsch frei." - "Naja - ich würde gern ein paar Tage verreisen, um mal wieder ein paar Menschen zu töten. Harald Töpfer, der lebt immer noch ! Die Leute reden schon." - "Dann verreis nur ! Aber das du mich nicht wieder mit Narzisse Malpfui betrügst !" - "Na gut." - "Und bring mir was mit. Was Spannendes ! Was zum Spielen ! Und Schokolade !"

Also zieht Lord Wolldimort los in Richtung Schweinewarz. Auf einer Landstraße wird er von einem Auto angefahren. Drinnen sitzt ein Schweinewarz-Lehrer, Professor Quickel, und er hat Böses im Sinn. "Gut dass ich Sie treffe, Herr Wolldimort !", sagt er zu dem Unfallopfer. "Oh, ihr Körper ist ja voller Blut und sie haben Arme und Beine verloren ! Kein Problem, sie können in meinem Turban wohnen !" - "Danke, Quickel .", sagt Wolldimort. "Ich will Harald Töpfer töten. Und weil Sie mich eben, abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß ich unsterblich bin, fast totgefahren hätten, schulden Sie mir einen Gefallen. Sie müssen mir helfen, Töpfer umzulegen ! Ach ja, wüssten Sie ein Geschenk für meine Frau ?" Professor Quickel muss nicht lange nachdenken: "Wie wäre es mit dem Stein der Weisen ? 200 Karat. Schönes Stück. Kriegen Sie bei "Flammel´s"in der Winkelgasse." Und so wurden Wolldimort und Quickel gute Freunde und bewohnten für einige Zeit den selben Turban. Ihr Plan: Erst schnappen sie sich den Stein der Weisen, dann gehts ab zu Harald Töpfer nach Schweinewarz. Zwischendurch einen Kaffee in der Winkelgasse, ein paar Leichen hier und da und einen Comic für die lange Reise.

Nun begab es sich aber, daß Prof. Dr. Bummelbo, der Boss von Schweinewarz, ebenfalls ein passendes Geschenk suchte, um das Herz seiner Geliebten zu erobern: Claudia McDonnerknall, ebenfalls Lehrerin an der Hexenpenne. Er schickte wieder mal seinen armen Schergen Rubelus Harbicht los, den Stein der Weisen zu holen, und er bekam eine Ermäßigung, denn Bummelbo und Nick "The Quick" Flammel, der Inhaber von "Flammel´s" waren langjährige Freunde. 

Somit kamen Wolldimort und sein Vermieter also zu spät. Das machte Wolldimort wütend, und er hatte gleich zwei Gründe, nach Schweinewarz zu düsen: Erstens wollte er Harald Töpfer plattmachen, zweitens musste er Professor Bummelbo den Stein der Weisen wieder abknöpfen. Und weil der Kaffee in der Winkelgasse kalt war, musste er das nächste Tier schlachten, daß er fand und dessen Blut trinken. Glaubt mir, er tat das nicht gerne - Hunger treibts rein !

Den Rest dieses spannenden Buches sollte am Besten jeder selbst lesen. Ich kann nur soviel verraten: Harald stirbt (nicht).

"Harald Töpfer und der Stein der Weisen" von Johanna Katharina Rohling ist im Carlsson-Verlag erschienen und kostet rund 20 Euro. Es sollen noch weitere Bände folgen und ich freue mich darauf !

PRESSESPIEGEL:

"Einfach fantastisch, dieses Buch !" FOCUS

"Ganz dolle Geschichte !" DER SPIEGEL

"Die tun wir gleich auf unsere Bestsellerliste" DER SPIEGEL

"Auch wir finden dieses Buch toll !" COMPUTERBILD

"Großes Harald Töpfer - Special" BRAVO


	2. Harald Töpfer und die Kammer des Schreck...

- Das Buch der Woche -

Harald Töpfer und die Kammer des Schreckens

von Johanna Katharina Rohling

Endlich gibt es den zweiten Teil der beliebten Harald Töpfer - Saga.

Oh scheisse, die Schule ! So einen unverzeihlichen Fluch kann nur der ausstoßen, der am Morgen nach den Sommerferien aufwacht und merkt, dass er verpennt hat. Und warum ? Nur wegen Blobby, dem Hauszwölf, der ihn die ganze Nacht genervt hat. Nun aber schnell zur Schule, Harald Töpfer ! 

Die vergangene Woche hat Harald übrigens bei den Wieslies verbracht. Ronny, Fred und Barney, die Wieslie-Geschwister, hatten Harald mit dem fliegenden Auto abgeholt. Leider waren sie auf der Rückfahrt geblitzt worden und hatten deshalb ganz gut Ärger gekriegt. Bei den Wieslies war es ganz toll gewesen, obwohl die Wieslies ein bisschen komisch waren, auch nicht ganz legal. Die hatten immer mit so´n weisses Zeug geschnieft, von dem man Halluzinationen bekommt. Harald hat es auch ausprobiert und er hatte danach geglaubt, er könne in den Kamin springen und würde in der Winkelgasse ankommen. Das hat ganz schön weh getan. Dann waren sie noch zum Shopping. In einem Buchladen trafen sie Gilbert Lockbert, der gerade seine eigenen Bücher signieren tat (dazu ein Auszug aus der Enzyklopädie der Magie, Seite 1105, Absatz 2, Zeile 7: Lockbert, Gilbert: Autor der Bücher "Überzogenes Ego", "Wetten mit walisischen Witwen", "Ein Monat bei Mama", "Ferien mit Fetten" u.a. . Berühmt vor allem für seinen Sieg über die Witschi-Watschi-Witwe. Mehrmaliger Gewinner im Preisausschreiben der Hexenwoche. Britischer Kreuzworträtselmeister 1981. Großer Preis von Japan 1985. Familienstand: Nicht verheiratet aber nie allein. Vermutlich mehrere Kinder, die auf seine Rechnung gehen.). 

Gilbert Lockbert ist in letzter Zeit ein bißchen knapp bei Kasse und er will sich ein paar Galluschen dazu verdienen. Er fragt Artus Wieslie um Rat, denn der ist als Türsteher auf dem Arbeitsamt beschäftigt. Lockbert erzählt ihm, was er wissen muß und Artus findet einen Job für ihn (S. 67 , Z. 12-15: "Sie haben also ihr ganzes Leben nur Abenteuer erlebt. Und Sie wollen ohne großen Aufwand viel Geld verdienen. Sie haben nichts Anständiges gelernt und bringen auch sonst keinerlei Qualifikationen mit. Hmmm... Sie sollten Lehrer werden.") . Und diesen Rat befolgt Gilbert Lockbert und so wird er Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Seite der Macht, und zwar in Schweinewarz. 

Zurück in die Gegenwart: Harald ist mittlerweile in Schloss Schweinewarz angekommen und hört plötzlich Stimmen.   
Und zwar in den Fluren.  
Jemand ruft "Hey, Harald, toll wie du Wolldimort geschlagen hast, letztes Jahr.", "Toll Harald !", "Supi !" und "Töpfer, Tafel putzen !".  
Und dann ist da noch eine andere Stimme.   
Und zwar in den Wänden.   
Als Harald eines Tages allein durch den Gang läuft, weil er auf der Flucht vor Piff, dem Poltergeist ist, murmelt plötzlich etwas in der Wand "Wo bin ich ? Wer bin ich ?". Harald denkt noch "Das ist bestimmt wieder die faulende Myrte, die olle Ziege." Aber ein bisschen mulmig wird ihm schon.   
Und die Stimmen hören nicht auf: "Ich habe Hunger.", "Ich muss mal.", "Wasser ! Wasser !", "Juhuuu ! Ich bin auf Öl gestoßen !" und "Nein, Öl gibt es im Abwasserrohr nicht. Was zum Teufel ist dann das braune Zeug hier ?...".   
Harald dreht durch.   
Er rennt zu Professor Bummelbo und der wirft sofort seinen Wolldimort-Detektor an. Gespannt starren die beiden auf die Anzeige, als diese anzeigt: "Alarmstufe Rot ! Person befindet sich innerhalb des Gebäudes."  


Und es gibt noch ein anderes Problem: Irgend so ein Schmierfink hat die Wände von Hogwarts mit Graffiti zugesaut und Hausmeister Filz vermutet Harald hinter der Untat. Außerdem erbt Harald plötzlich ein Vermögen von seinem verstorbenen Großopa Salzahn Schlitterin. Alle sind neidisch und Harald kann noch soviel abstreiten, Schlitterin überhaupt zu kennen - keiner glaubt ihm. Um sein Gewissen und seine Weste reinzuwaschen, macht er sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Erben von Salzahn Schlitterin. Ist es etwa Draki Malpfui ? Man weiß es nicht und, soviel kann ich schon einmal vorwegnehmen: Die ansonsten souveräne Autorin erlaubt sich hier einen drastischen Fehler indem sie am Ende vergisst, aufzulösen, wem wirklich die Kohle zusteht. Wahrscheinlich hat Harald sie bestochen und ihr einen Teil davon abgegeben. Aber jetzt weiter:  
Haralds liebe Tante Hermine, die ihn eines Tages besuchen kommt, weiß vor der ganzen Schule zu berichten, dass sich ein böses Wesen in Schweinewarz herumtreibt, welches auch hinter der Schmiererei steckt: Ein Basilisk, Typ: Wasser - hm, momentchen, jetzt bin ich etwas mit meinen Unterlagen durcheinander gekommen, ich gucke mal in der Enzyklopädie der Magie nach ... ähm... hier steht es: (Enzyklopädie der Magie, Seite 2075, erster Absatz, Zeile 25: Basilisk, ein: der Basilisk ist ein Unwesen ähnlich dem Obelisken (siehe Asterisk & Obelisk, Seite 297, Absatz 6, Zeile 23), welches am liebsten kleine Kinder verzehrt. Hält sich bevorzugt in Abwasserrohren und warmen Toilettenräumen auf und richtet sich im Laufe seines knapp 77jährigen Lebens irgendwann eine Kammer ein, wo es sich zur Ruhe setzt. Der Basilisk hat schöne Augen und frisst alles, was ihm vor dieselbigen kommt. Ist leider eines der wenigen größtenteils unerforschten Lebeunwesen dieser Welt, da ihm jeder Forscher im Verlaufe seiner Arbeit zumindest einmal in die Augen schauen wollte.)... also, so ein Tier treibt sich laut Haralds Tante in Schweinewarz umher. 

Harald erschrickt fürchterlich und sagt: "Das Viech habe ich gehört ! In den Wänden ! Es redet den ganzen Tag mit mir. Meistens redet es Unsinn, aber es kann lateinisch !". Da erschrecken alle Anwesenden, als Harald dies sagte. Professor Schnaps reagiert als Erster: "Töpfer faselt !" (siehe: Enzyklopädie der Magie, Seite 5634, Absatz 4, Zeile 19: Faselmund, der: Ein Faselmund ist im Volksmund jemand, der zusammenhangloses Zeug faselt und darum im Verdacht steht, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können. Der gemeine Faselmund kommt zumeist in ostasiatischen Ländern vor; besondere Merkmale: Korb, Flöte, Turban auf dem Kopf.)

Jetzt ist Harald der Buhmann der Schule. Als er dann auch noch den Duellierclub schmeißt, indem er Gilbert Lockbert einen Lokuszauber auf den Hals hext, kommt er als Strafe für ein paar Tage in die Kammer des Schreckens.   
"Zisch Zisch Fasel Fasel !" ruft er noch wütend, doch das hilft ihm natürlich auch nicht weiter. Er wird mit dem Kopf zuerst in die Toilette gesteckt, dann drückt Professor Schnaps die Spülung: denn das ist der Eingang der Kammer (deswegen auch Kammer "des Schreckens": man kann sich vorstellen, was sich dort im Laufe der Jahre alles angesammelt hat ) .

Eigentlich müsste ich an dieser Stelle aufhören, damit Sie, liebe Leser, gespannt sind und dieses Buch kaufen. Aber es ist gerade so spannend, also erzähl ich mal noch ein Stückchen weiter. Nur ein bisschen...

Also, Harald wird von Hausmeister Filz und Professor Schnaps in die Kammer des Schreckens gesteckt, ohne dass der senile Professor Bummelbo etwas davon gemerkt hat. Nur Gilbert Lockbert hat etwas gemerkt und er steigt Harald nach, wahrscheinlich, um ihn zu retten.

Nein, jetzt kann ich nicht aufhören. Nur ein bisschen noch...

Harald wandert so nichtsahnend durch die Kammer, als sich ihm plötzlich der kleine Lord Wolldimort in den Weg stellt. Er hatte sich, versteckt in einem Tagebuch, nach Schloss Schweinewarz schmuggeln lassen. Warum er plötzlich ein kleiner Junge war, sei dahingestellt. Das ist eine der vielen Fragen, die die Autorin für Nachfolgeromane offenlässt (wahrscheinlich ist Lord Wolldimort eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit - eine gespaltene Person ist er jedenfalls nach seinem Kampf mit Harald Töpfer, hehehe). Als die beiden gerade in Erinnerungen schwelgen ("Du hast mir ja ganz schön zugesetzt, im letzten Jahr !" - "Na, du warst aber auch nicht schlecht."), kommt noch Gilbert Lockbert hinzu, der in der Zwischenzeit sein Gehirn verloren hat. "Hey !" fragt er in die Runde, "hat irgendwer meinen Verstand gesehen ?" Und dann fällt er um und nun ist Harald auf sich allein gestellt. "He, Wolldimort, warum bist du so klein ?" - "Klein aber fein.", antwortet Wolldimort geschickt. "Dich mach ich doch locker fertig !", sagt Harald. "Pass auf !", ruft der Kleine da, "Ich kann Karate !" Und dann geht der Kampf los, bei dem Harald noch Hilfe von Fax dem Fönix und dem Singenden Hut bekommt. Auf der Seite Wolldimorts kämpft außerdem der Basilisk. Das wird spannend, denn einer von beiden wird so schlimm zugerichtet, dass ihm sogar Madam Pommfritt aus dem Krankenflügel nicht mehr helfen kann... 

Und das können Sie nun wirklich selber lesen. Das Buch "Harald Töpfer und die Kammer des Schreckens", der zweite Geniestreich von Starautorin Johanna Katharina Rohling ist mal wieder im Carlsson Verlag erschienen, kostet dort 19,90 Euro und 15,90 Euro bei Amazon.de . Mal wieder vereint die Autorin Witz, Charme, Genialität und Sinnlosigkeit zu einem witzig charmant-genialen und völlig sinnlosen Meisterwerk, das auf einen Nachfolger gespannt macht !

PRESSESPIEGEL

„Rohling macht dort weiter, wo sie angefangen hat !" DER SPIEGEL

„Deutschland im Harald-Töpfer-Fieber !" BILD

„Harald Töpfer bricht Kassenrekorde" CINEMA

„Ich fühl mich wohl in meiner original Harald Töpfer – Unterhose von Warner Bros." ÖKOTEST

„Wir finden dieses Buch schlecht." DEUTSCHE TOLKIEN GESELLSCHAFT, CLUBMAGAZIN


	3. Harald Töpfer und der Gefangene von Alki...

- Das Buch der Woche -

Harald Töpfer und der Gefangene von Alkiban

von Johanna Katharina Rohling

Yeah, hier ist er endlich: Der dritte Teil der beliebten Harald Töpfer - Saga. Und davon handelt der neue Bestseller:

Natürlich weiß Harald nicht, dass das Zaubern in den Ferien prinzipiell erlaubt ist, darum tut er es lieber nicht. Als er dann jedoch versehentlich aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten macht, geht seine Tante an die Decke. Harald bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun und flüchtet in einen Bus. Er hat den Plan, sein gesamtes Geld abzuheben und sich damit in die Karibik abzusetzen. Doch plötzlich hebt der Bus ab und Harald merkt: Er ist in eine Falle getappt. Der Fahrer des Busses teilt ihm mit: "Ich bin der fahrende Ritter ! Ich bringe dich jetzt zu Mr. Futsch, dem Zaubereidiktator !! Er wird dich bestrafen !!!" Und ab geht es Richtung London.

Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass Harald sich nicht in die Karibik absetzen konnte. Denn dort wäre er auf seinen schlimmsten Feind und ehemaligen Parteifreund getroffen. Ja, Sie hören richtig: Du-rätst-nicht-wer macht Urlaub und während er in der Karibik den kleinen Kräuterhexen nachstellt und mit den Meerjungfrauen am Strand den Hula-Hula tanzt, muss sein Agent daheim im kalten Zaubererland gegen Wind und Wetter und Krummhirn den gekaterten Tiger ankämpfen. Denn dieser Agent, Pete Petitgrew, ist eine kleine Ratte und steht seinem Cheffe in punkto Gerissenheit nichts nach. Denn er macht sich über Du-glaubst-nicht-wen lustig und schreibt ihm jeden Morgen folgenden Text: "Alles läuft nach Plan. Harald Töpfer ist so gut wie tot.". In Wirklichkeit aber vertreibt er sich die Zeit mit dem kleinen Zaubermäuschen aus dem Zaubertrankkerker. So bekommt er einen guten Draht zu Professor Schnaps, der gerade ein bißchen sauer ist. Genau wie der Zaubertrank, den er für Sherlock Lupin, den neuen Lehrer auf der Hexenpenne, gebraut hat. Er will ihn vergiften, denn Sherlock Lupin hat ihm mal einen harmlosen Lausbubenstreich gespielt, wegen dem er fast gestorben wäre. Professor Schnaps ist nachtragend. Nun soll es Lupin an den Kragen gehen und da sind Harald und seine Freunde und Verehrerinnen natürlich mit von der Partie, denn sie wittern Freistunden.

Doch zurück an den Anfang der Geschichte: Harald wird in London abgesetzt und kann den gierigen Klauen des Zaubereidiktators Mr. Futsch mit einem kleinen Trick entwischen. Er flüchtet nach Schloss Schweinewarz und als Futsch das merkt will er schnell nach Schweinewarz apparieren um Harald abzufangen. Doch man kann nicht auf das Gelände von Schweinewarz apparieren und es kommt zum Unglück: Futsch bleibt mitten im Apparieren hängen, verheddert sich in einem vierdimensionalen Netz aus Vanillesoße und landet schließlich nach jahrelanger Odysee durch die verschiedenen Dimensionen fünf Minuten später irgendwo in der Karibik. 

Nun geht für Harald, Ronny und Herr Mine der Schulalltag wieder los. Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass Harald wieder Kwittitsch spielen muss. Kwittitisch ist eigentlich wie Fußball - nur das alles erlaubt ist. Manche Leute vergleichen es auch mit Basketball - nur das alles erlaubt ist. Oder mit Curling - nur das alles erlaubt ist. Regeln gibt es nicht, weil die sich eh keiner merken kann. Tore oder so befanden die Erfinder des Spiels als nutzlos - "Das Ziel ist das Spiel". Gewinnen tut, wer als letzter stirbt. Harald ist noch nicht gestorben also ist er ziemlich gut. Zweitrangig gibt es beim Kwittitsch natürlich auch einen Ball - aber das würde jetzt zu weit führen... 

Die Ruhe ist trügerisch, bald wird das Buch lesenswerter. (Sie könnten theoretisch die ersten 87 Seiten überspringen und auf Seite 88 anfangen, vorher passiert sowieso nichts.) Denn Schirius Schwarz, der berüchtigte Taschendieb und Massenmörder hat sich aus dem Gefängnis Alkiban herausgezaubert und ist nun auf der Suche nach Harald Töpfer. Das erfährt Harald erst später von Professor Bummelbo, der aber nicht sagen kann woher er das weiß und damit macht er sich sehr verdächtig...

Was niemand wissen kann und was auch im Buch nicht erwähnt wird: Pete Petitgrew ist in Wirklichkeit keine Ratte sondern eine Wermaus. Die Bewohner von Schweinewarz müssen jede Nacht Angst haben weil entweder der kleine Pete den Vollmond anpiept oder Schirius Schwarz durch das Gebäude schlafwandelt und dabei Sätze murmelt wie "Da wartet eine Rache darauf, genommen zu werden..." und "Rache ist süß und Schnaps ist sauer...". Gemeint ist natürlich Professor Servus Schnaps und seine zaubertrankgestählte Klonratte, die nur auf ihren Einsatz wartet. Das Motiv: Rache. Denn nachdem Schnaps Sherlock Lupin erledigt hat, knöpft er sich sogleich seinen nächsten Feind vor: Harald I. Töpfer, also Haralds Vater. Denn dieser hatte ihm mal das Leben gerettet, klar, daß Schnaps da sauer war. 

Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Ronny, Hermine und der Karte des Rumschleimers betreibt Harald ein Geflecht aus Verrat, Feigheit, Rache und Verleumdung. Er stellt entsetzt fest, daß sein Vater ein Hirsch war und zweifelt an seiner Identität. Als er sich dann auch noch selbst durch den Garten von Rubelus Harbicht rennen sieht, flippt er aus.

Am Ende wirft Harald versehentlich eine Sanduhr aus dem Regal von Professor Bummelbo und dadurch gerät die Zeit durcheinander : Er ist wieder bei den Dusslies und diesmal vermeidet er es, seine Tante zu verärgern. Dadurch passiert das alles nicht mehr und Harald gewinnt jede Woche im Lotto. Mit dem Geld kauft er sich eine Reise in die Karibik und alles wäre bestens...

...wenn da nicht Du-riechst-schon-wer wäre, der erst zu diesem späten (oder frühen ?) Zeitpunkt braungebrannt in die Handlung einsteigt. Er wundert sich ein wenig, als Harald plötzlich am Strand von Hogus Meadas auftaucht und ein paar Dementoren zum Wetttrinken herausfordert. Als dann auch noch Schirius Schwarz, Sherlock Lupin, und Professor Schnaps hinzustoßen, gibt es ein lustiges Wiedersehen und Harald wird so besoffen, daß er überall schwarze Hunde sieht.

Dieses Buch können Sie kaufen für... - was ? Ach so, ich muss noch Spannung erzeugen... gut, lass mal sehen...: Rubelus Harbicht sitzt in der Patsche. Sein Haustier, der Hippokeif Seidenmaul, hat während einer besonders langweiligen Unterrichtsstunde Draco Malpfui vertickt und soll dafür nun hingerichtet werden. Kann Hermine das drohende Schicksal abwenden, indem sie Professor Treloni befragt ?   
Nein.   
Oh, jetzt habe ich es verraten.   
Naja, war auch nicht so wichtig. 

Das Buch "Harald Töpfer und der Gefangene von Alkiban" muss man einfach gut finden, die Autorin Johanna Katharina Rohling droht sonst mit einer Fortsetzung. Es kostet 29,90 Euro, erscheint ab und zu im Carllsson Verlag und hat dort neuerdings eine neue Internetadresse, die ganz neu ist: www.harald-töpfer.de . 

PRESSESPIEGEL:

„Ich kann dieses Buch nur empfehlen !" JOHANNA KATHARINA ROHLING, BUCHAUTORIN

"So ein Blödsinn ! Es gibt keine Zaubererwelt ! Wie kommt ihr Muckel auf so einen Quatsch ?" ANONYM

"Phänomene und Wahnvorstellungen: Johanna K. Rohling und ihre "Zaubererwelt" ... "PSYCHOLOGIE MAGAZIN

„Harald-Töpfer-Aktie verhindert Börsencrash." BÖRSE ONLINE

„Feindliche Übernahme: Carlsson-Verlag schluckt Volkswagen" WIRTSCHAFTSWOCHE


End file.
